Touch tone-driven telephone menus are quite common in telephone systems. For example, when a user makes a call to someone and the call goes to a voicemail system, the user may need to press 1 to leave a voicemail. Unfortunately, the options of which numbers to press for certain functions are not universal across correspondents. For example, pressing 1 when calling a SprintPCS user will take you to their voicemail. However, pressing 1 when calling a Cingular user is not a valid option. To reach their voicemail, the user must dial a 2. This lack of congruity among touch tone options is also common when dealing with customer service numbers. For example, to reach a customer service representative with Circuit City's technical support, the user may have to dial a 3, compared to Best Buy's tech support, where it may be 5. Furthermore, these menu option are changed from time to time.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved telephone menu system. The present invention addresses such a need.